Motion Picture Production Code
Overview The Motion Picture Production Code of 1930, also called the Hays Code and just The Production Code or perhaps more ominously "The Code" was an attempt on the part of the elite of Hollywood to self censor themselves before official government sanctions could come down. Definition and History After the 1915 Mutual Decision which ruled that film was not entitled to the right of free speech as it could be, in the chief justice's words "used for evil", Hollywood became very concerned about the possibility of legal censorship from the government. It got worse as the 20's wore on, drunkenness, drugs, nudity, pre-marital, extramarital, and excessive sex were all standbys of the "pre-code" film, and as scandals in Hollywood itself abounded, the moral fiber of movies was called into question. The big studios came up with the idea to have a commission that would review movies to make sure their moral fiber was strong. They appointed former postmaster general William Hays to head the commission, hoping that his government ties would protect them. The Code was authored by Martin Quigley and Father Daniel A. Lord, a Catholic publisher and a priest who had been a Hollywood technical advisor respectively, as well as Will Hays, the head of the MPPDA and a Presbyterian Elder himself. Naturally this meant that the code had a distinct religious bent to it. This is a short list of some of the main things that the code forbid * Adultery that went unpunished/portrayed in an attractive light * Gruesome violence * Nudity * Sex or Allusions to it that are not absolutely needed for the plot and when they occur must be between married persons * Prohibition of foul language (which included the use of God, Jesus, etc when not used in praise) * No excessive drinking or use of drugs and much more. Movies couldn't get distribution rights if they didnt have the MPPDA seal of approval, and they only received their seal if they complied with the code. The Code lasted until 1968 as the primary guidelines for all movies. An industry struggling under the competition of television which had no code to comply with was starved for plots that would actually draw audiences. The Code and the MPPDA was replaced by the MPAA (Motion Pictures Association of America) and the ratings system. Examples/Effects In many old movies, even married couples are shown to sleep in separate beds, this was because the MPPDA would often consider couples sharing a bed to imply sexual relations which were banned, so dual beds were often used to avoid that. In the Pre-Code version of the movie Baby Face versus its theatrical release, 14 minutes of footage was cut and for just an example this Monolouge was changed entirely. Pre Code: "A woman, young, beautiful like you can get anything she wants in the world because you have power over men. But you must use men, not let them use you. You must be a master, not a slave. Look. Here. Nietzsche says: ''All life, no matter how we idealize it is nothing more, nor less, than exploitation. That's what I'm telling you. Exploit yourself. Go to some big city where you will find opportunities. Use men. Be strong! Defiant! Use men to get the things you want!" '' Theatrical Release: "A woman, young and beautiful like you are could get anything she wants in this world. But there is a right and a wrong way. Remember the price of the wrong way is too great. Go to some big city where you will find opportunities. Don't let people mislead you. You must be a master, not a slave. Be clean, strong, defiant, and you will be a success."'' '' Citations Baby Face (Pre-Release Version). Directed by Alfered E. Green. Produced by Warner Bros. Pictures, Inc and The Vitaphone Corp. Performed by Barbara Stanwyck. 1933. Baby Face (Theatrical Release). Directed by Alfred E. Green. Produced by Warner Bros. Pictures Inc and The Vitaphone Corp. Performed by Barbera Stanwyck. 1933. Motion Picture Producers and Distributers of America. "Motion Picture Production Code." In Pre-code Hollywood: sex, immorality, and insurrection in American Cinema 1930-1934, by Thomas Patrick Doherty, 347-367. New York: Columbia University Press, 1999. Thou Shalt Not: Sex, Sin, and Censorship In Pre-Code Hollywood. Produced by Turner Entertainment Co. Warner Bros Entertainment Inc. 2008.Category:Film Category:Censorship